legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Amy
Metal Amy (メタルエミー, Metaru Emī) is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Amy Rose, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Amy, she can perform many of Amy's moves, including her Big Hammer Attack. It is part of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Amy's appearance and abilities, Metal Amy is infused with Amy's data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Amy, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the pink blur. This however created a mind link between Metal Amy and the real Amy herself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "I can tell you hold a certain thing for that blue hedgehog. How about I just smash it out of you and find out?" :—Metal Amy. Appearance :Voice actor: Cindy Robinson (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese), Thera van Homeijer (Dutch), Naïke Fauveau (French), Serena Clerici (Italian), Shandra Schadt (German), Meritxell Ribera (Spanish) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Breezie *Dr. Eggman Nega *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals *Amy Rose Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal Abilities and Powers As a robotic duplicate of Amy, Metal Amy's abilities and battle prowess remains unknown. However, considering he is a robotic duplicate of Amy and the nature of the Metal Series, it can be theorized that he possesses many, if not all, of Amy's abilities and techniques. Metal Amy's dress holds a jet, enabling her flight. She also can turn her hands into metallic Piko Piko Hammers. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Flight *Super computer intelligence *Great physical strength *Built in Piko Piko Hammer arms *Waterproof hardware and frame Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Transformations History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Metal Series Category:Robot Copies Category:Speed Type characters